


Beautiful Disaster

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Physical Abuse, Slight Mention Of Sex, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Home life with Billy has had its ups and downs, but you never thought it would go this far during one of your and Billy’s heated arguments





	Beautiful Disaster

After high school, you and Billy had saved up enough money from doing small jobs to go in on an apartment across town. Both of you started working full time after that to save up money so you could move out of Hawkins and to California. It was stressful but the both of you were managing the best you could despite the circumstances. But with the added stress to both of your jobs, coming home late, grumpy and tired sometimes that lead to heated arguments over the smallest of things. 

Billy loved you, he loved you more than anything on this earth. He doesn’t want to lose you because you are the only person who puts up with his shit and has stuck by his side through thick and thin and you were willing to spend the rest of your life with him. You had planned on it because you were three months pregnant with his baby. 

Neither of you were ready to have kids yet, but sometimes accidents happen and you just have to deal with the cards that were dealt to you. You both made a promise to each other that you would work this out, to find a house out in California before the baby is born. But that just means working extra hours as well as side jobs for Billy when people had asked him to work on their car for them.

Billy was busting his ass each week at work at the auto mechanic shop he was working at. It just seemed like everyone’s car broke down each week leaving him no room to breath and his lunch breaks cut down to a half hour instead of the full hour he was suppose to have. Each night he would come home beat and exhausted and on bad days, he would come home so angry that you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. 

Billy was suppose to come straight home from work because he had promised he would take you out to dinner and to go get a Christmas tree afterwards. You were looking forward to it because after working so much, it was a nice break to unwind and spend some quality time with Billy. He usually got home a little after 5 pm but this one particular night, he didn’t show up till a quarter to 9 with no phone call, no warning he was going to be home late. Not only you were worried, you were pissed! 

Billy sauntered through the door acting like he had no care in the world. He looked beat and out of it. You sat on the couch biting your thumb nail, your leg shaking with anxiety and anger. Billy shrugged his jacket off as you got up off the couch and walked slowly up to him as he hung it up.

“You mind explaining to me where you’ve been?” You asked in an accusing tone. Billy looks at you and sighs as he rolls his eyes, that was when you smelled the alcohol from the fanning of his breath. 

“I went out with the guys from work to Chuck’s bar for a few drinks and I lost track of time.” Billy walks passed you, hand running through his hair, blowing a rush of hair between his lips and sat down on the edge of the arm rest of the sofa and crossed his arms as he waited for you to bite his head off.

“Well?” you asked, throwing your hand in the air in a gesturing manner. “Were you forgetting about something?” You threw your hands on your hips and leaned on one foot, you were irritated and he knew it and he really wasn’t in the mood to be putting up with your tizzy fit.

“What y/n, what did I forget? Please, remind me.” Billy said sarcastically, already over your shit. 

You shot your eyebrows up at him with this shitty attitude. If he wants to play this stupid game then you were all for it. During your heated arguments, you didn’t back down, you stood up to him rather than backing down and cowering from him like most people would, not wanting to fuck with Billy. You knew him better than anyone and you weren’t fooled by his bullshit, it only egged you on. 

“Jesus Christ Billy, don’t act fucking stupid with me. Don’t you remember promising me you were coming straight home after work so we could go out to dinner and go pick up that Christmas tree I’ve been eyeing? It’s almost 9 fucking o’clock, I’ve been worried sick, fucking starving on top of that and you didn’t so much as to call me to let me know you weren’t coming home right away? What in the fuck is wrong with you?” You spat at your boyfriend, walking closer to him your anger radiating off of you. 

“Fuck babe, you gonna start acting like my mother now? Get off my back, so I had a bad day at work and I forgot about dinner and the stupid tree. I just wanted to de-stress before coming home, it’s not a big deal.” Billy got up and took a step off to the side, his side turned towards you. All you could do was bore your lazer eyes through the side of his head.

“Are you mother fucking kidding me right now, Billy? Get off your back? Not a big deal?” You let out a huff as you threw your head back and sighed slowly so you could try and keep your cool, which wasn’t helping by much. “All I did was ask you where you been. You could have been considerate enough to call me after work, its not that hard to pick up a phone ya’know. And yes it is a big fucking deal when you made a promise, a promise you didn’t intend on keeping, right? It’s Friday night and all I wanted to do was to spend some time with you, is that too much to fucking ask for?” By then your voice was inching higher and higher, you stepping closer and closer to him. 

“I swear to god woman, stop right now. So I didn’t call you, I am so fucking sorry, all right? We can go out to dinner tomorrow and pick up the little tree you want so damn bad. I am not in the mood right now to deal with your mood swings. Now sit down and shut the fuck up!” Billy’s face was just mere inches from yours, his eyes were bugging out and he was red with anger. You could just smell the beer billowing off his breath and it just fumed you even more to the point where you were starting to shake and see red. You got in his face some more and challenged him, he wants to make threats and say some fucked up shit, the invitation was gladly accepted.

“You know, you are becoming just like your father. Neil was right this whole time. You are a spit fucking image of him! You’re never going to change, you’ll be just like Neil with our baby, the way you been acting lately. So you know what, fuck off with your bullshit. Be fucking responsible next time!” You stood up to Billy, your eyes glaring into his, nothing but pure anger running through you. 

You can see Billy’s blood start to boil and he started to tremble. His lips pursed into a thin line before curling up over his teeth and it was like his vision went black and he snaps. It was like his hand moves on its own and slaps you across your face out of reflex. It was a harsh smack so loud you could hear it from a mile away. It took you by surprise and took your breath away, you gasped and clutched your cheek. The room was dead silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop in the next floor apartment. 

It was earth shattering quiet. 

Your head was turned to the side and it felt like an eternity had passed before any of you moved. Panic started to set in, your breathing started to increase after you realized you weren’t breathing, shock was coursing through your veins. You finally turned to look at Billy as tears started to form in your eyes from not only from the sting of the slap but also from the shock of him hitting you, you backed away from him as the fear that started to take over you.

His were widened and his mouth agape, heavy breathing starts to rise and fall from his chest. All he could think was  _‘oh shit. oh shit. what the fuck did I just do? what the hell just happened?’_  He started stammering  over his words, fear setting in that you are going to run from him, leave him and never look back. 

“Babe I-I’m…sorry, I just…I don’t know what- it just happened i wasn’t thinking. Oh fuck. I..” He got scared, scared of himself because the one thing he didn’t want to do was lose you, he was afraid he  _was_  turning into Neil and that’s what scared him the most right now. He didn’t want to treat you like that and he just did. He didn’t know what else to do, so he grabbed his keys and jacket and took off. He left you there crying, sobs starting to erupt when he ran out the door. You didn’t run after him, you were still too much in shock, you just sank to the floor and cried. 

Billy drove around for hours, in a daze, he had no idea where he was going and he didn’t care. He was processing what just happened, why he snapped. So many thoughts running through his head about the what ifs, and whys and hows and if you were going to leave him. He figured you’d be packing up your stuff and moving out right now.

He gets home four hours later, expecting you to be gone and seeing your dresser drawers and your side of the closet empty, house trashed in a fit of rage. But you were still there when he walked into your shared bedroom. You were sitting on your bed clutching your pillow you had been crying in off and on through out the night. He stops in the door way and just stares at you as you look up at him with tear stained cheeks and eyes red and swollen. 

You were afraid he was never coming back or he might go out and do something stupid, half expected him to come back home with bloody knuckles or even more drunk than what he already was. You thought about what happened and thought about both of your’s and Billy’s future. 

Yeah he made a huge mistake, he broke your trust, he did the one thing you never thought he would ever do to you- he hurt you, physically hurt you. As much as it hurt to think he was capable of doing something like that, you wouldn’t shame him for it. People make mistakes, mistakes can be forgiven with time and effort. Trust can be gained back if you work hard enough. You loved that man more than life itself, you wanted it to work out you still wanted to fix him, to make him a better man. 

He didn’t think he was worthy of it, wasn’t worthy to be trusted or to be fixed. He was prepared for you to leave him and he was prepared to live his life alone. 

Billy takes a step into the bedroom and you scoot off the bed and walk slowly towards him, as you got closer he took a step back and you stopped. “D-don’t come any closer y/n, I don’t want to hurt you again." 

Billy had a look of fear in his eyes, afraid that if you touched him or if he touched you, he would hurt you again and he didn’t want that. "I thought you’d be gone by now. Why are you still here? I don’t deserve you. I hur….I hurt you. You should hate me, you should have left. You shouldn’t trust me anymore. I deserve for you to leave and never come back, I deserve every bad thought and every-bad thing you have to say to me. I don’t deserve you at all, I don’t deserve anything." 

Billy whispers that last part, his voice trailing off as his lips began to quiver. Yours does too, tears start to fill both of your eyes. It breaks your heart to hear Billy say he is scared that you’ll leave him for good and that you’ll never trust him again. You do trust him, you weren’t planning on leaving, you still wanted to be with him despite at what he had done to you. He deserved to be loved weather he thought it was true or not. You took a few steps forward till you were standing right in front of him, so close you could feel his body heat radiating off his trembling body. 

You locked your tear filled eyes with his tear filled eyes. You grab the same hand that slapped you and placed it gently on the same cheek he slapped you on and held it there and leaned into his touch. His eyes spilled over and he starts sobbing as well as you. 

"I don’t hate you Billy. I’m not going to leave you, you hear me? I’m staying, I’m staying with you forever. I made a promise to you, I promised I would never leave you and would help you become a better man. You are doing so good you came such a long way. Life is never meant to be perfect, of course there will be a few bumps in the road but that’s to be expected. Yeah you fucked up, you’re only human Billy. Humans make mistakes. I’m not going to shut you out. I shouldn’t have pushed your buttons like I did and I should have never said what I said, I didn’t mean it. I deserved to get hit, I asked for it Billy. I…”

But Billy cut you off, he shook his head frantically trying with all his might to keep his cries at bay but you could see it was hard for him. "No, no you didn’t deserve to get hit. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have been stronger, I should have walked away. I snapped, I didn’t know what I was doing. I’m so sorry baby, I’m so fucking sorry. You should leave me, I don’t deserve your love or the love of our baby. I ruined it by turning into my dad…” You stopped Billy by placing your hands on either side of his cheeks and leaned your forehead against his. 

“Don’t you dare think for one minute that you are turning into your asshole of a father. You are NOT Neil. You are Billy Hargrove- a broken boy who is trying to find his way in life and baby, you are doing so good, so much more than you give yourself credit for.” You paused for a moment, breathing becoming more erratic, you opened your eyes and looked up at him as more tears spilled out of your eyes, “I trust you still Billy. I trust you with every ounce of my soul and being. I am not going anywhere. I love you. I fucking love you so damn much and NOTHING is ever going to change that! You hear me? Nothing. I love you Billy Hargrove, with all of my heart." 

Billy broke, he broke and fell to his knees and hugged you around your waist and started sobbing against your belly. You ran your fingers through his hair and rubbed his upper back. "Shh shh, it’s okay baby, its going to be okay, I promise you it will. We can get through this." You got down on your knees and took his face into your hands once more and kissed his tear soaked lips and embraced him in a hug. You hugged each other tight, both of you sobbing into each other. Both of you were scared over what happened, Billy was more scared you were going to end up leaving him eventually. He didn’t see how you choose to still stay with him after what he did. 

Billy pulls away from you, his hand gently touch the sides of your neck and he looks at you with his pain filled eyes, he looked at you with remorse and deep regret. You were the love of his life and he broke your trust by doing the one thing he never thought he would be capable of doing to you. He touched your cheek with the tips of his fingers ever so gently, his hand sliding up softly and cupping the side of your face and brought your hurt cheek to his shaky lips and pressed a soft kiss to your skin.

“I am so sorry baby girl, so fucking sorry. I never ever want to hurt you again. I love you so much baby, so damn much. I hope you will forgive me for being so foolish and stupid. I never want to give you a reason to not trust me ever again, you and this baby.” Billy looks down and presses his hand to your growing baby bump and caresses it with his thumb. 

You placed your hand over his and held it there as you grabbed his chin with your fingers and brought his head up to look at you.

“I love you too, Billy. I forgive you.” You pressed your lips to his in a quick kiss and stood both of you up. You helped Billy strip his work clothes off as well as your own and crawled into bed. He leaned on his elbow and hovered over you slightly and looked at you in the most loving way. His eyes spoke so many words that he could not say to you in that moment, he still had that scared, uncertain look in his eyes but he looked at you as if you were the only love his life. 

His hand trailed down your body and slipped under his favorite Metallica shirt you were wearing and rubbed your tummy. He shifted his body further down the bed and lifted your shirt up over your belly button and kissed your tummy over and over again and rested his head on your belly. He let out a contented sigh as you ran your fingers through his hair and scratched his head till both of you fell asleep.

——  
  
Weeks had passed and it was finally Christmas morning. You had woken Billy up by crawling on top of him and kissing him awake.

“Wake up sleepy head. Merry Christmas, my love.” You said in between pecks all over his lips and face. Billy lets out a sleepy groan and hugs you in his arms.

“Merry Christmas princess.” Billy sleepily grumbles as he pressed a kiss to your head. You stayed like that for a few moments before slipping out of bed to make some coffee for the both of you.

Billy came up behind you as you were pouring the hot coffee into your favorite mugs and snaked his arms around your waist and buried his face into the crook of your neck and gave you a kiss. 

“Smells good.” Billy says into your neck as he takes a whiff of the smell of the coffee.

“Not as good as you smell” You giggled as you turned around in his arms to hand him his mug. “Come on, let’s open our presents.” 

You and Billy make your way towards the living room, Billy plops down on the floor in front of the tree as you make your way towards him and sat down next to him, setting your mug off to the side. You each played Santa with each other, handing one another gifts you had gotten each other and opened them like little kids too eager to see what they had received. 

When all was said and done, both of you were laid out on the living room floor, your head laying on Billy’s chest as he played with your hair. You both had to be over at Neil and Susan’s to do Christmas with them and to have dinner with all of Susan’s relatives. 

Billy was not looking forward to going, last thing he wanted to do was spend time with Neil. They had a falling out after Billy graduated. Neil said some shit to Billy talking about how his life was going to turn to shit and that he would be a nobody if he didn’t get his head out of his ass and be a responsible adult. That was the last night Billy saw Neil, he packed up his shit and moved in with you and your parents till you both saved up enough money from the jobs you had gotten and was able to afford your small one bedroom apartment. 

“As much as you don’t want to- we have to start getting ready babe. I told Susan we would be there around 11 am so I can help her with prepping the food.” You said as you turned your face to look up at him. Billy let out a long groan and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I wish we didn’t have to. Last thing I want to do is be in the same room as that bastard.” Billy moved and you leaned up off of him as he sat on the floor with his arms around his knees. He had a disinterested look on his face. You felt for him, but Susan had asked you two over to exchange gifts and to stay for dinner, you didn’t want to be rude and say no so you politely accepted her invitation to make her happy. 

“I know baby. All we gotta do is to get through the day and through dinner and as soon as that’s over, we can leave and never look back.” You scooted over to Billy and kissed his bicep and leaned your head on his arm. Billy nodded and turned his head to look at you and gave you a long kiss before getting up and starting the shower for the both of you. 

The car ride to Neil’s house was nerve wracking for Billy. It was like he was sitting on a bed of nails, he just could not keep still. You finally took his hand from the steering wheel and brought it to your face and gave it a couple of kisses before laying his hand in your lap and intertwined your fingers together. That seemed to calm Billy down some, the feel of you with him reassured him he could get through this with you by his side. You always knew how to calm him down in the smallest of ways. 

Upon arriving, Billy was a bucket full of nerves and forced a smile on his face as Susan and Max greeted you both at the door, squeals and Merry Christmas’ were exchanged. Neil was sitting in his arm chair watching the football game with Susan’s father, her brother and uncles. He didn’t so much as look in Billy’s direction nor did Billy look in his. He did however send you a nod and a forced smile and went back to the game. You internally rolled your eyes at this shitty attitude but it was better than him opening his mouth and saying some shitty comment. 

Presents were exchanged and opened- you followed Susan and her sisters along with their mother to the kitchen to help them finish prepping and cooking Christmas dinner. Billy hung out with Max outside for awhile, watching her ride her new skateboard he had gotten her for Christmas while her cousins threw snowballs at each other. 

After awhile dinner was finally ready and you all sat at the large dinner table in the dining room. Neil sat at the end of the table with Susan to his right and Max to his left with you sitting next to Max and Billy on the right side of you. Some random chatter was heard among Susan’s family while everyone was eating, you had made small talk with Max asking her what her plans where for the rest of Christmas break. Neil was quiet, listening in on everyone’s chatter when some how the subject about discipline was brought up between Susan’s dad and one of her brother’s.  

Neil chuckles to himself, you can see off your peripheral vision Neil shaking his head as he sets his fork down. ‘ _Uh oh, here we go’_  - you thought to yourself.

“Funny you say that, Roger.” Neil says as he grabs his whiskey on the rocks and takes a sip and gently setting his glass down and finally for once turning to look at Billy. You snuck your hand under the table to grab his to which he gripped tight knowing full well at whats about to come.  

“You see, I taught Billy here lots of discipline through his years of growing up. I taught him all about respect and responsibility, but also taught him to have a firm hand.” Neil leans forward and nods his head upwards towards Billy and smirks, “I taught you more than respect and responsibility, I taught you to have a firm hand on your lady, which you so clearly did from what I heard. Good job, son.” Neil grabs his glass again and did a cheers motion towards him and took another sip.

The whole room is frozen and went agonizingly quiet. All eyes are on you, Billy and Neil. You went ghost white as you swallowed hard. You side eyed Max and she sunk in her chair and winced. You knew what she did because how else would have Neil found out about what Billy did to you? 

Billy sat there, anger coursing through his body as his grip on your hand became tighter. He glanced at you, you were staring at your plate trying not to throw up, anticipating the major blow out that’s about to happen. Billy turns his gaze towards Neil and sneered at him.

"The only thing you taught me is to never be like you. Who wants to be an drunk asshole for a husband? Fuck  _you_ , Neil.” Billy throws his napkin on his plate, forcefully gets up from the table, making you jump slightly in your seat and storms out of the dining room. 

Neil looks to you and smiles, “Serves you right for opening your mouth when it wasn’t needed. If you don’t want to get hit, don’t talk back.” He chuckles softly to himself as he picks up his fork and continues eating like nothing ever happened. Everyone around the table was shocked, to say the least. All eyes were on you, you had to try bite your tongue to keep you from crying. You got up from the table and walked out of the dining room, your hands clutched in fists to keep yourself from wanting to go back and punch Neil in his smug face. 

You find Billy outside pacing back and forth on the porch, chain smoking. He wants to kill Neil so bad, he was just shaking with so much anger.

“All I want to know is, how the fuck did he find out about this? Did you call him and tell him?” Billy asked, not looking at you as he continues to pace.

“No, of course not! But I did call here looking for you an hour after you had left that night. Max answered the phone and I asked her if you were there and she said no. She heard me crying and asked what was wrong, I broke down and told her. I think she was still in the living room with Neil and he may have made her tell him. She mouthed sorry to me before I left the table just now.” You were worried all over again, worried Billy was going to blow up again and it made your stomach uneasy. You should have known better to be scared of him, but with the way he was acting, you didn’t know what he would be capable of. 

Billy took one last drag of his cigarette and threw it out into the snowy grass and walked back into the house, not bothering to close the door. You see him gather all your things and he was back out the door, slamming it behind him and dragging you out to the car and took you home.

While at home, you put your things away as Billy paces back and forth again. He’s still mad at Neil for digging his nose into your guys business and ruining Christmas for you. He wanted nothing more than to pack up everything and just leave, leave for California and never look back. 

It takes you hugging him from behind to get him to stop pacing. “Billy, Billy calm down okay. It’s okay. He’s a bitter piece of shit man, just let him wallow in his triumphant victory. He got what he wanted, to prove something to you and to get a reaction out of you. We won’t have to deal with his abusive ways anymore.” 

Billy turns around in your arms and embraces you in a hug. “We won’t ever have to baby. I found a letter stuck in the front door and I opened it while you were in the other room, it was my Christmas present from my boss. He gave me a Christmas bonus. It was a two thousand dollar check, y/n. Two thousand fucking dollars! Do you know what that means?” Billy exclaimed, he took your face in his hands and smiled at you brightly. “That mean’s we can get the fuck out of this fucking hell hole and go buy our house in California. We have more than enough to finally leave and go after what we’ve been looking forward to since we graduated. I’m going to get you out of here baby girl, like I promised. We’re going to start our lives over new and for the better and we’re going to raise this baby on our own.” 

You gasped up at Billy in surprise and threw your arms around his neck and squealed as Billy picked you up and twirled you around the room, laughing happily. He set you back down and got down on his knees and kisses your small baby bump as he gripped your hips gently. “I will never hurt you little one, you or your momma, never again. I’m never going to be like that man.” Billy kisses your tummy over and over again as he hugged you around your waist. 

You ran your fingers lovingly through his curls and kissed the top of his head. “You are not your father, Billy. You are so much more, a good man and a wonderful boyfriend. You’re going to be such a loving and wonderful father, I just know it. You’ll see.” You brought Billy back up to his feet and you looked into his eyes lovingly, your hands running over the side of his face and through the side of his hair, brushing his curls behind his ear. “It’ll be the best life baby, just wait and hang tight, we’re almost there.” You leaned up and kissed Billy on the tip of his nose and smiled at him.

“You’re so good to me baby girl, I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you. You and this baby are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Thank you for putting up with my bullshit and not turning your back on me. I promise to be a better man from here on out.” Billy brought his lips to yours and gave you a powerful kiss full of want, need and so much love. He picks you up and carries you to your shared bedroom where he makes sweet love to you giving you mind blowing orgasms well into the early morning hours. 

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep after Billy blissed you out, your soft snores escaping you as Billy laid there and watched you peacefully sleep. He wasn’t able to fall asleep right away, the events of that night and the night he hit you playing over and over in his head. Just seeing that look on your face pains him of that uneventful night. So he watches you sleep, seeing how beautiful you are, your soft breathing escaping your nose, he stares at your cheek that once accompanied the bruise he had caused and caresses it with his thumb softly, peppering your face with light kisses. 

He moves his hand to your tummy once more, moving his face closer and whispers, “Never again. I promise.” He gives your tummy a loving kiss before laying back down beside you and snuggles his face in your neck and breathes you in as he sighs in contentment. “I love you princess.”

Neither of you were certain of where your future might lead to but you knew, for now, that you just had to live in the moment and just let life lead you wherever it had planned for you. You and Billy were just going to take it day by day, work on gaining trust back and work on yourselves to be better than what you had been days before. You were it for Billy, he didn’t want anyone else but you.

That was the last time Billy ever laid a hand on you. 


End file.
